Innocence Again
by ImXDragon
Summary: *A sequel to "Alice."* Spock was right to believe that Alice's innocence had no place in the harsh outer space, or in the Star Fleet.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**

**This is a seven or eight-chapter story consisting of very small chapters. It just helps me to write it that way. ^^**

**If you haven't yet read my story, "Alice," then this one will make absolutely no sense to you. I highly suggest reading that first. **

OoOoOoO

Captain Spock went over the list of the recruits that were to be transferred to the Enterprise while sitting in his chambers. He catalogued each name and placed them in his memory; he skimmed over them quickly.

However, one name caught his eye and disrupted the process.

Alice Wright.

Coincedence? Perhaps. Probability of Coincedence? 27.25637...well you get the point.

Barring off the emotion of delight was slightly harder than it had been nine years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

Spock entered the bridge and immediately lowered himself into the Captain's chair. He stole a quick glance around him.

There she was sitting at the communications station. Alice looked so much older than she had before. Her round face was now cut perfectly, and her golden locks had straightened and were neatly tied up in a bun.

Spock made sure to avoid observing her for too long, so as not to catch her attention. This was in vain, for she turned in her seat and gave him a bright smile.

Unlike last time, Dr. McCoy was not here to pester him about his fondness towards Alice. He felt the tempting urge to release the human emotions he had felt the last time he had seen the girl. But, also unlike last time, he had a heavier responsibility, and could not afford to be driven by such emotions. He continued to resist them.


	3. Chapter 3

It was late in their current location. The last shift of the day, including Alice, had gone off to rest and the first night shift had begun. Spock, being a half-Vulcan, did not feel the need to rest at the current time, and was quite content to stay on the Bridge with the night shift.

Perhaps it was Fate's hand that kept him awake that night.

Spock had grown used to Alice and her bright demeanor at the Communications Station. So much so, he nearly missed her when she was not there. She always had an upbeat attitude in the darkest of situations, and always gave everything her best. She was a pleasure to work with on the Bridge. Although he worried that her innocence might become a hazard (or perhaps be tainted) in the harsh outer space.

Worry…pleasure…what was he saying? These were human emotions that may interfere with what needed to be done on the Bridge. Although however hard he tried, these emotions towards Alice could not be barred or avoided. Perhaps the young woman could become a setback. Would it be wiser to transfer her to a different station?

Of course not; she was very exemplary in her current work. To lose her as the communications officer would be a waste. Yes…that was what he would keep telling himself.

He was ripped from his thoughts when a violent explosion rocked the Enterprise.

"There's a rogue Romulan ship pursuing us, Captain!" The Helmsman shouted.


	4. Chapter 4

"Red alert. Phaser banks stand by to fire."

"Red alert," there came the familiar automatic message, followed by the flashing red lights. "This is not a drill."

The Enterprise was once again rocked by a sudden explosion.

"Damage report." Spock requested coolly.

The current communications officer, Lt. Harbeson, whirled around in her chair and faced Spock, her hand pressing against her earpiece. "The lower corridors have been hit and severely damaged."

The lower corridors…Alice's chambers were located there…He felt a sudden pang of worry, but washed it out without much hesitation. He had more than four hundred men and woman to account for. How could he worry about a single girl at a time like this?

"Phaser banks lock on."

"Ship's phasers locked on, Captain."

"Fire."

A perfectly aimed shot. However, the enemy ship took only moments to recover and fired at the Enterprise again. This time, the explosion was so powerful that several crew members on the Bridge were thrown from their seats. The lights dimmed for several seconds before powering up again.

"Ready the torpedoes." Spock commanded.

"Torpedoes ready."

"Lock on."

"Locked on."

"Fire."


	5. Chapter 5

The bright glare of the explosion shown through the viewing screen blinded the crew on the Bridge momentarily. When the light subsided Spock saw the wreckage of the enemy ship.

"A direct hit." The Helmsman stated.

Spock sensed the question they were all thinking. What was the purpose of the attack?

That question could wait. A more pressing matter was remembered. Spock gave command to his First Officer and made his way down the Turbo lift without a word.

It was unlike him, he knew. Why should he be so worried over Alice? It was illogical. However, he could not deter himself from finding out if she was alright.

The sight that he beheld once reaching the corridor leading to Alice's chamber would discourage the average emotional being. The roof's support beams had shattered and crumbled, most of them lay in heaps on the ground. Smoldering holes had been burned into the wall and the lights flickered and sparked above him. Wreckage and shrapnel lay everywhere on the ground and in the walls. The corridor's pressure and gravity levels seemed to have held to an average level.

Upon venturing further into the corridor, Spock caught a sight that made his Vulcan heart skip a beat. There lay Alice, shrapnel piercing through her abdomen and her crimson blood soaking her red uniform. Her eyes fluttered as Spock knelt down next to her and she gave him a small, half-hearted smile.

"Hello Captain."


	6. Chapter 6

"I must take you to the Sick Bay." Spock said, moving to lift her. But before he could, she caught his arm with a weak grasp.

"No, its okay," she rasped, "There is nothing they can do for me now."

Spock knew she was right; she wouldn't be able to survive a wound like that. Besides, she had already lost too much blood.

He had thought he had been hiding his despaired emotion, but she saw through him.

"But you don't have to worry." Her voice was now slurred, and hardly audible. Spock came closer to hear her more clearly.

"I won't feel the pain…as long as you tell me a story."


End file.
